


Crocs

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Beta Hercules, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, Crack Fic, Crocs, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, across the road, and my croc, based off of real story, i think, i was biking, it was pretty funny ngl, just my life - Freeform, nah, one singular croc, then I went to fast, yeeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: John and Alexander decide they're bored and want to do something.Their mates are not amused.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Crocs

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for more info

“Shhh,” Alexander snapped.

John gives him an apologetic look.

Alexander continues to sprinkle the magenta glitter across the hotel room.

Right now, the omega was currently glittering Thomas’ room.

They had already done Lafayette and Hercules.

John had done it gleefully, pissed at the other betas for taking away his crocs.

He had gotten them back but he still wanted revenge.

“John,” Alexander hisses.

The beta turns to look at him.

“Let’s go!” Alexander whispers.

The two of them take two steps out of the hotel room before they hear a resounding yell of, “ALEXANDER HAMILTON!”

“Shit, Thomas woke up!” Alexander says in alarm.

The two take down the hall as they hear Lafayette and Hercules yell, “JOHN LAURENS!”

“GO, GO, GO!” John yells and the two sprint.

At some point, Thomas, Lafayette, and Hercules manage to get out of the room without covering themselves in glitter and take after their husbands.

John trips on a leaf and loses his croc.

“Soldier down!” John calls back.

“I got it,” Alexander calls back.

He ran back quickly but Thomas was much faster.

The alpha wasn’t just muscular, he was also much taller which increased his speed by a significant amount.

“Brat,” Thomas hisses, throwing Alexander over his shoulder. “The poor cleaning lady’s gonna have an aneurism.”

“Go, John!” Alexander shrieks, throwing the croc at his best friend.

“I’ll never forget you!” John says back dramatically.

“Spare me the drama,” Hercules mutters in irritation, grabbing John by his collar.

Lafayette spends the entire walk back scolding the two.

“I hate this,” John grumbles, arms folded over his chest as Hercules drags him into their room.

“At least you’re on the ground,” Alexander pouts from Thomas’s shoulder.

John sighs. “We had a good run.”

Alexander nods solemnly.

“That we did, dear Laurens. That, we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
